darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
James Sect
James Sect is the twisted-evil version of Richard Castle from a parallel universe. Appearance History Personality Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect': James is shown to possess extensive knowledge of various subjects, which includes Science, Mathematics, Politics, Geography, and History. A section of James's brain not associated with fighting was dedicated to the analysis and understanding of a situation. Not many can catch James unaware. He has also proven to be a highly efficient criminal strategist and organizer, being one of the heads of the other members of the evil society. He's considered as supreme problem-solver, criminal mastermind. He is a genius with brilliant deductive power. His mind excels with puzzles, minds games, and manipulations. He possesses great deductive skills and analytic ability. *'Demolitions Expert': James is proficient with many different kinds of explosives. From small entry explosives to grenades and even high powered military grade firepower. *'Master Martial Artist': He is one of the most skilled martial artists on the planet. While his major emphasis lies on Eskrima and Tang Soo Do, he has also been trained by Auver, who is formerly the Heavyweight Champion of the World, in the art of Boxing, Muay Thai, Capoeira, Krav Maga, and Hapkido. He has also been trained in Dragon Style Kung Fu and pressure point fighting by many tutors.Other styles he's shown skill in include Savate, Judo, Aikido, Jujutsu, Wing Chun, and Tae Kwon Do. James is a highly skilled martial artist, performing lightning fast acrobatic attacks with minimal effort, then switching to slower, more calculated moves to trip up his opponents. Among the forms he knows is: *Eskrima *Tang Soo Do *Boxing *Muay Thai *Capoeira *Krav Maga *Hapkido *Dragon Style Kung Fu *Savate *Judo *Aikido *Jujutsu *Wing Chun *Tae Kwon Do *Kyūdō *'Meta-Human Conditioning': He is better than all Olympic-level Decathlete, his strength, speed, stamina and endurance surpass every human and is at low-super human level. Excelling as a runner, sprinter, swimmer, track & fielder, and gymnast. *'Meta-Human Strength': James is a meta-human as such he possesses great deal of strength. James possesses superhuman strength on the order of 50 times human maximum, but his strength is always underrated, considering the company that he keeps. His strength is more than a match for most barriers such as wood, metals, brick or concrete walls. Only extremely durable metal reinforced barriers, have any chance of slowing him for any length of time. He has shown to even overpower his counterpart. His strength has allowed him to defeat 100 trained military soldiers at once. *'Meta-Human Reflexes': While no speedster, James's reflexes are superior to even near metahumans and his reflexes are on the order of 15-16 times faster than a normal human. James is probably the greatest swimmer in the world. *'Meta-Human Durability': James is fairly difficult to damage. He is resistant to blunt trauma like punches, kicks, and blows from weapons like bats and maces, though not completely immune. unless the blows are dealt by a being with similar or greater strength than his own, there just isn't a chance of injury. However, his invulnerability does not extend to bullets, laser-blasts, or other piercing/slicing weapons. *'Meta-Human Stamina': James's stamina and endurance is nothing short of amazing. Due to the naturally exhausting and extensive rigors of his life, he is able to manage his stamina on a certain amount of rest and sustenance (more than minimal) so that it seems he is able to constantly function, though this is not entirely the case. Tied directly to his strength and invulnerability, even his immunity to a certain extent, James can actually function at peak efficiency for almost 50 hours before needing to eat and rest off the stress. *'Meta-Human Sight': James took the alias of Owl-man not because of his nocturnal habits or his love for night but because of his amazing eye sight. His eye sight, both normal and night vision is over 10 times better than normal human's allowing him to see in pitch black conditions. *'Throwing': James is trained by the multiple tutors in shuriken and knife throwing and further trained by a group of mercenaries in throwing almost any object such that it produces similar effect to a lethal weapon. *'Skilled Acrobat': Training himself to become a gifted athlete, James has been able to jump roof top to roof top, scale tall buildings and land on his feet without ever making a sound. He is capable of numerous maneuvers and is on par with Ayame in this field, if not better. *'Interrogation Expert': James has his own special brand of asking questions, mostly involving breaking body parts and otherwise scarring or maiming victims (or suspects) to get answers. *'Tracking Expert': Trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen, he is a master of tracking and hunting. *'Firearms Expert': He is a highly trained soldier who has years of mercenary experience. Not only is he a skilled marksmen but he is trained in the use of pistols, rifles, shotguns, cannons and even makeshift firearms. *'Master of Stealth': As he was raised in sophisticated environment and was later on left in a wilderness environment, he possessed sufficient stealth to surprise forest animals and even most efficient hunters. He has shown to be stealthy enough to surprise a group of Ninja's. *'Master Swordsman': Training under various samurai sensei,he is able to use the fabled sword "Gravity Eater" for injustice and adventures despite metahuman odds. He is most proficient with katanas. *'Expert Escapologist': James is adept in escapology. Since childhood he has been a big fan of the the art. Using this skill to build his infamous elaborate death traps and easily escape handcuffs. He is a master of detecting and avoiding traps, as well as picking locks. He has demonstrated the ability to pick the lock on a pair of new issue handcuffs without even looking at his hands. *'Excellent Archer': James carries his trademark crossbows on his at all times. Whether they're dual mounted mini-crossbows or one large crossbow. James is an extraordinary fine archer, a student of the Kyūdō Discipline, though not as proficient as his father. This is similar to how a marksman gains skill and hits the target more frequently. He has shown rapid growth as an archer. He has great accuracy, able to instantly kill three men with one arrow. He also shown to be skilled enough to curve his shots. Contractor Power *'Nixukinesis': He can generate, shape and manipulate pressure, application of continuous force by one body on another that it is touching, or the exertion of force upon a surface by an object, fluid, etc., in contact with it. He can give the target vertigo, causing confusion, disorientation and/or nausea, possibly even unconsciousness. James can infuse pressure with his physical combat allowing him to have most of the applications of Pressure Manipulation such as making weapons, armor, and etc. He is also able to apply a small amount of force as well. Obeisance: None. Weakness Equipment Trivia